


A Boy and His Giant Transforming Robot

by Graveyard



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Banter, Comfort, Embarrassment, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sulking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graveyard/pseuds/Graveyard
Summary: Just two bros chilling on a rooftop, five feet apart, which isn't a lot when you're a giant robot.





	A Boy and His Giant Transforming Robot

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a commission for a friend some years ago, and somewhere along the way it got lost to the ravages of time and the general state of disorderliness amongst my computer files. At last here it is, ready to be read for the first time in its full glory. Enjoy.

"Didja hear? They're closing the drive-in movie theatre," Raoul said to Tracks. The two friends sat side-by-side atop a tall building, appreciate a view of the sky. The sun was just setting, and if it weren't for the light pollution they'd probably have a nice view of the stars coming out. Still, it was pleasant with the cool wind blowing between them, providing relief after a hot late-summer day.  
  
"So?" Tracks shrugged.  
  
"So?" Raoul rounded on him incredulously. "It's the only place you Autobots can go see movies! Aren't you upset that they're closing it?"  
  
"Not really, Raoul. I don't particularly care for your Earth movies. I've never felt the need to go," Tracks said lightly, and then was surprised to see offense twist his companion's features.  
  
"You don't--well fine then!"  
  
"Are you angry with me, Raoul? Whatever for?" Tracks prodded his small companion gently, who swatted at him in response. "If it's because I said I don't like Earth movies--"  
  
"It's not that," Raoul pouted, crossing his arms and setting them atop his knees. He rested his chin against them and looked the very picture of a moping child.  
  
"Then it's because, ah, it must be because _you_ are upset about the drive-in theatre! Really Raoul, it's your fault for waiting so long," Tracks adopted a teasing tone, striking a pose that he thought was fetching. "If you wanted to ask me out on a date, you really should have worked up the courage sooner. No one likes a man who can't speak up for himself." His optics glimmered with mirth, and he looked at Raoul for the expected retort. 'Like I'd want to date a pompous ass like you!' he'd probably say, or maybe he'd just splutter out his denial. What Tracks didn't expect was for Raoul to scrunch up even smaller into his ball of sulk. "Er, Raoul, you _didn't_ want to ask me out on a date did you?" he asked, now concerned.  
  
"So what if I did?" Raoul snapped back, which made Tracks relax a little. Banter between them was something he was familiar with. He didn't like Raoul going all mopey and quiet. It deviated from the script.  
  
"Mm, you should know Raoul that I'm a high-maintenance date. I won't settle for just a movie."  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Why I think you'd have to be a bit more creative than that to impress me. I am quite the catch, you know. I have to be a bit discerning or I'd have humans, Autobots, even Decepticons falling all over me. You're not going to win me over with a cheap drive-in movie and a box of energon sweets."  
  
"Well then..." Raoul wrinkled his forehead as he thought, "How about a car wash? A proper one? I'll give you a proper waxing, touch up your paint--"  
  
"You think I'm going to let you get your hands all over my hood on the first date? What do you take me for?!"  
  
"A pompous ass, mostly," Raoul chuckled, at last relaxing back into position with his legs stretched in front of him and leaning back on his hands. They let the moment lapse into silence, watching as the last tinge of orange in the sky disappeared behind an expanding blanket of velvet darkness. Finally Tracks spoke again.  
  
"You're serious about this date, then? Is this as friends, or...?"  
  
"I don't know," Raoul mumbled, turning his head to try and hide his embarrassment. "What do you want it to be?"  
  
"What do _you_ want it to be?" Tracks retorted.  
  
"I asked first!"  
  
"Well, I suppose..." Tracks thought about his fellow Autobots. About Bumblebee and Spike, Ironhide and Carly, Prowl and Chip. Then there were the others, the ones who took things a step further. Powerglide had begun seeing a lot more of Astoria recently, and she was not at all secretive about the nature of her affection. There rumours about Seaspray too, and a certain Tlalakan by the name of Alana. "I'm not opposed to the idea," he said eventually, carefully.  
  
"Might as well try it out and see," Raoul said, equally carefully. "Why not?" He paused for a moment, then a look of horror crossed over his features. "But don't tell my friends! They already think I have a weird thing about cars!"  
  
"Raoul, you just asked one out on a date. You _definitely_ have a weird thing about cars," Tracks chuckled. Raoul shot him an indignant look.  
  
"You're going to be completely insufferable when we're on this date, aren't you?" he groaned.  
  
"Completely," Tracks agreed, and secretly they both knew that they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading The Fanfiction Lost to Time. While I make no promises that I might not forget, or lose my writing again, one day I'd like to add more to this. Fun dating adventures ahead...? Maybe.


End file.
